Jay Hogart
Jason "Jay" Hogart is a mechanic at Tony's Auto Shop, and lives in Toronto. He formerly attended Degrassi Community School, but was expelled. He was also a member of "The Candy Bandits." He is usually portrayed as the school bully and bad boy, but later throughout the series he displays instances of conscience that make him more of an anti-hero. Jay's mother died when he was young and he lost touch with his dad after he made a scene at the wedding between his dad and his step-mom. Jay is currently dating Manny Santos. Jay is portrayed by Mike Lobel. Character History Season 3 Jay Hogart was well-known around Degrassi, mostly due to his tendencies to get into fist fights with other students, and he even had a mini-gang, which included his friend Towerz, his girlfriend Alex, Alex's friend Amy, and later Sean Cameron. He was first seen in the episode "Pride Part One" walking past Marco Del Rossi and Paige's gay older brother Dylan, saying "Don't drop anything in front of Homochuck," unaware that Marco is also homosexual. Dylan drops a book next to his desk then stands in front of it, Jay scoffs and walks away, indicating that he is scared of Dylan. An episode later, he discovers Marco's homosexuality after reading what Spinner wrote on the wall in the boy's washroom, and took a disliking to him. Sean disliked Jay and his gang at first, But as soon as Jay and his gang took candy from the snack machine in school, Mr. Raditch suspected that Sean did it. So then Sean got mad and got into fight with Jay. After the fight, Sean and Jay became friends quickly then Sean joined his gang. After Emma and Sean broke up, Sean and Jay stole Mr. Simpson's laptop (since it's Emma's stepdad). Then Emma blamed Sean and the gang for stealing Mr. Simpson's laptop without any proof. Season 4 When Rick Murray returns to Degrassi (he had left after abusing Terri and putting her in a coma), Jay, along with the entire school, bullies him. When Emma Nelson trips him at the Dot, Jay was there with Alex, and her friends. Rick looks like he is about to hurt Emma, and Jay drags him outside, punching him and breaking his glasses. After Jimmy and Spinner pushed him into a garbage bin while he was trying to find his hat, which they had thrown in there, he spray paints X's onto the side windows of both Spinner and Jay's car as revenge. Of course, they both want revenge. Alex, Jay, and Spinner all plotted to ruin Rick on his appearance on the academic show "Whack Your Brain", because they knew he would make it to the final round. When Jimmy was forced into being in the show too, because of Heather Sinclair's recent case of illness, Jimmy, who was very good friends with Terri, comes to see that Rick is very much trying to be accepted, that he's changed. Jimmy becomes slight friends with him, shown when he defends him in front of Jay and Spinner, which makes the plan that much more amusing. After Rick had won the show, standing proudly on stage, he is doused in yellow paint and feathers. Spinner and Jay are proudly sitting in the audience, and Alex is as well (it is probably implied that she pulled the rope that caused the bucket of yellow paint and feathers to fall on Rick). Rick, though, walks off stage and goes into the hallways, where Emma then tries to console him. He seems relaxed by her, then reaches over, pulls her to his side and kisses her full on the mouth (probably trying to pay her back when she kissed him on the cheek in "Islands In the Stream"). Emma then pulls away and tells him to stop. Rick confesses that he thought she loved him. Emma replies that she only felt pity for him, and that he should get a clue. At the school, Mr. Raditch makes an announcement about how, during all his years as an educator, he had never been so embarrassed. He also says that the people behind this will be severely punished. He also assures that anyone with any information will have full confidentiality. Rick, blinded by madness, hurt, and embarrassment, goes home and gets his father's handgun, which he carries in his backpack, clutched tightly to his chest. Toby tells him he should go home, since he had not bothered to wash off the paint and feathers. An oddly calm Rick says this is the only time where he wants to be at school. He goes into the lunch room, where Paige Michalchuk walks over to him. She tells him that the people who pulled the prank on him are 'sickening' and that the whole thing was 'very childish'. During her consolation, he had been pulling the gun out of his backpack with a quivering hand, since Paige had hated him the most, being best friends with Terri. But, hearing that she was trying to make him feel better during the circumstances, he puts the gun back while it was out of anyone elses notice, and says that he's sorry about what happened with Terri, to which she nods. Feeling better now, he takes the gun back to his locker, and goes to the washroom to wash up. He hears the bathroom door open, and hides in a stall. Spinner and Jay walk into the bathroom, and Spinner says that Raditch knows, and that it was all stupid. Jay sees the yellow paint in the sink, and follows yellow footprints to one of the stalls, in which both of Rick's yellow doused shoes are visible. Aware of Rick's presence, Jay says, "About Jimmy? Yeah, I'm surprised nobody else has figured it out yet." Spinner gives him a 'what?' look, and Jay points under the stall. Spinner sees. Jay says that Jimmy did a good job, pretending to be his friend and everything. Laughing quietly, they leave, thinking Rick will go to Raditch and say it was Jimmy's fault. How wrong they were. In the end, Jimmy was paralyzed from the waist down after being shot by Rick (as Rick believed Jimmy was the one that pulled the yellow-paint-and feathers prank on him). Spinner feels immensely guilty, and when he returns from the hospital, Spinner confesses to him. Then he confesses to Ms. Hatzilakos, who expels him and Jay. Spinner didn't bother to mention that the idea of paint and feathers was Alex's (as she was already feeling guilty about her part in it), and she remained in the school. Before his expulsion, Jay spends most of the time at the ravine, where many kids of a 'bad' sort hang out to get drunk, party, do drugs, and have sex. He is one of the many who gets (unprotected) oral sex from girls, and gives out bracelets as a 'prize,' each color corresponding to a sexual act. Emma later becomes one of those girls, but quickly learns that she isn't the only one. Alex later finds out that she has gonorrhea after a doctor's visit. This ends her 'relationship' with Jay. Alex becomes furious with him after learning that her gonorrhea was a result of Jay having unsafe sexual relations with other girls, including her best friend, Amy. After physically assaulting Amy and ending their friendship, Alex breaks up with Jay. Jay had also infected Emma with a sexually transmitted disease (STD), which happened to be Gonorrhea. Season 5 Jay suggests that J.T. Yorke, who needs money to support his pregnant girlfriend Liberty, sell Oxycodone from the drugstore at which he works to a drug dealer. Eventually the situation becomes extremely stressful for J.T.; after he sells what would be his last batch of drugs, he attempts suicide in the ravine. Jay saves his life by calling 911. When the Friendship Club spends a day at the beach, Spinner and Darcy get into a fight and Spinner calls for Jay to pick him up. When Jay arrives, he is instantly attracted to the other Christian girls in the Friendship Club and decides to stay for a while. ("Sweet Mother Mary! Who knew Christian girls could be so HOT' !?!'") This causes Spinner to be annoyed. He tells Jay that he only gets to eat one hot dog, no drinking beer, keep his mouth shut and keep "something else" in his pants. Jay tells Spinner that the Friendship Club is stupid and that it was changing Spinner into a different person. He then manipulates Darcy by telling her that Spinner will start falling for Manny again if Darcy doesn't have sex with him soon. Spinner later finds Darcy crying and asks her what Jay had told her. He finds Jay, beats him up, and tells him he never wants to see him again -- all he's done is ruin everything in his life, first with Jimmy and now Darcy. Jay was the first to notice that Paige had started her relationship with Alex after he saw them dancing together at the Kevin Smith movie premiere. He told Hazel that her best friend had gone the gay way, after he noticed them kissing behind Degrassi. When Alex and Paige broke up, Jay was there to comfort her and the two reconciled after not talking for a year. Season 6 Unlike his former friend Spinner, Jay makes the decision not to return to school and finish his education. He works as a mechanic, and will later use his connections to find Sean a job. At the opening of season six, he is apparently playing host to Sean, who is now back from Wasaga and enrolled in Degrassi. It is Jay and Sean who spark Peter Stone's interest in cars and street racing. After one race between Peter and Sean ends up going terribly wrong - Sean hits an innocent man out for a nighttime jog - it is Jay who advises Sean to run away from the scene of the crime. Sean takes Jay's advice, but later gives himself up to the police out of guilt and persuasion on Emma's part. Although Jay is not one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, it is clear that he cares about Sean when he returns to Degrassi to tell Mr. Simpson and Emma that someone should be there to morally support Sean during his hearing, as Jay is unable to attend due to work. Sean soon finds out about Emma giving Jay oral sex while he was away. When Jay tells Sean that Emma 'damn near begged' him to let her do it, Sean gets angry and goes to punch Jay, but Jay ducks out of the way and Sean hits the wall instead. Sean and Jay are no longer on speaking terms, but Sean forgave Emma. In Sunglasses at Night, Jay talks to Spinner, Marco, and Jimmy while they are celebrating Marco's winnings about secret Texas Hold 'Em games held at Tony's Auto Shop. After his boss finds them, they later move the games to the tee shirt shop. They are later found by the cops because they triggered the new silent alarm, all their money was confiscated, and they were taken to the station. However, Spinner dropped the trespassing charges, and they were let go. In Don't You Want Me? (1), he introduced Mel to Alex at Paige's party. She soon got her her job at Zanzibar. He dated her for a short time before they broke it off. It is revealed in part two that him and Sean are once again on speaking terms while Sean is at the Dot worrying over Emma's thought-up pregnancy. While Jay and Mel are at a club, he makes some snide refrences to her new job, in his own way trying to talk her out of doing it. Season 7 Manny enlists Jay's help to make her parents call off her 18th birthday party, but her parents end up loving Jay rather than hating him, which was not her intention. Manny was also upset at her father for wanting her to excel in science (her best subject) instead of acting, her passion. This was the catalyst for Manny asking for Jay's help in the first place. Later on, Jay further surprises Manny when he shows up at the party, dressed to impress. She decides to mess with her parents and tells them that she and Jay are dating and that they are going to run away together. She tells her father she was acting earlier, but never tells him if she was acting about her and Jay being a couple. She and Joseph reach a compromise: Manny can pursue acting in a drama program also minors in science. After beginning a relationship with Manny, Jay kisses Manny in front of her door after their date and her father catches them. As an excuse, Manny tells her father they were celebrating their engagement. The next day, Jay gives her a fake diamond ring, as if it were her engagement ring. Jay helps Manny for an upcoming audition at Smithdale, but after a fight, he gives her a DVD of them having sex in the auto shop instead. When Manny realizes Jay switched the tapes, she tries to audition without it, but she stumbles when she sees Jay sitting in the back row of the auditorium, causing her to not get accepted into the university. She then tells Jay the ring and the fake engagement means nothing to her and throws the ring on the floor. He then talks the head drama professor into giving Manny another chance. Soon after she is given another chance and is accepted into the university. She then suggests to Jay that they give the engagement another shot "for real" when she is told of everything Jay did in order to help her get another chance. They meet up at a Purple Dragon concert, where Craig played. Manny seemed to have realized her relationship with Craig had been a 'puppy love', since Craig only took her as a 'substitute' every time Ashley left. She confirms it to Jay and they seem to be happy with their new relationship. When Manny decides she wants to meet Jay's parents, Jay tells Manny his parents had been deported to Malta and that, since he was born in Canada, he decided to stay behind. Manny then realizes that Jay is taking their engagement seriously upon learning that her ring has a real diamond. At a school dance, Manny shows Jay tickets to Malta and tells him she really wants to meet his parents. She then finds out Jay lied about his parents living there. They start to argue and Manny wonders why he lied. Jay then discovers Manny doesn't have her ring on and he realizes she sold the ring to get plane tickets for Malta. He then tells Manny the ring was really special to him because it belonged to his mother, who died when he was little. It appears that Manny and Jay then both left the dance. The day after, they run into each other while attempting to call the other. They decide to tell each other the truth, so Jay tells Manny what happened with his parents. After his dad got with a third wife, Jay felt like he chose her over him, so he made a scene at his dad's wedding and then lost touch. Manny and Jay decide they would always tell each other the truth and reconcile. While Jay is upset with Manny for selling his mother's ring, Manny attends an auction to try to sell the Malta tickets, but they end up buying them back. After Jay and Manny have a fight, Jay breaks into the pawn shop and steals back the ring. He then gives it to Manny the following day. While Manny is happy about this, she later learns that Jay stole the ring from the pawn shop. Manny later confronts Jay about this, and after an argument and the exchange of harsh words, the couple separates. Season 8 Jay returns for a small role in season 8. In [[Lost in Love|'Lost In Love']], Jane eventually hears the truth about Spinner being reject to police college, by none other than Holly J. Spinner and Jay both get drunk and Spinner goes to Jane's house to apologize to her but she doesn't accept it because he was drunk. Later he goes to Jane's speech about being the only girl on the football team, but he faked another person's identity in order to get into the banquet. During his speech he, proposes to Jane but she declines it. Spinner is upset because Jane didn't thank him in her speech. Jane eventually realizes she was wrong and should have thanked him. After Jane begs Holly J. by getting on her knees, Holly J. and Jay come up with a plan to bring Spinner to the dance so Jane can tell her she's sorry. The plot works and Spinner comes to the dance. Jane tells him she realizes that she should have thanked him in her speech. There the two make up and discuss their plans for the future. In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Manny is currently studying theater at Smithdale University. In the beginning of the movie Manny is seen practicing her acting in front of her class. Mick her professor tells her that she needs to work better. After, class they then tell us they're dating because they're kissing in the back. A little while after, Manny gets the opportunity to go to L.A for Jason Mewes movie. When Manny auditions at Degrassi, they didn't like it too much. Manny becomes depressed and all she wants to do is cry and mope around with Emma and Kelly. Worst of all she thought that her boyfriend Mick would be there for her and when he visits he just starts to trash her and tell her how she is a nonsense and a horrible actress. Manny starts crying. Manny and Mick breakup. After, Emma tells her to stop moping and go to L.A. But, Manny would not because Jay is driving the bus with the Stüdz. Meanwhile, Paige gets the part and when Manny finds out she decides she should go to L.A. She hates the fact that Jay is driving the bus but she wants to go. While on there way to L.A they stop at a club to eat. Jay and the band makes Manny sing "Crash My Party" on stage. At first Manny didn't want to do it but out of nowhere everyone was dancing and having a good time. When they leave, they notice that the bus is missing. Manny is worried that her dream will be crushed so she starts to walk to L.A. After, a while of walking they find the bus broke down. Mia uses her leggings to make the bus run until they get to L.A. They then make it successfully to L.A. But, suddenly stop and get out of the bus when Sav sees Ben Afleck. They run up and see that Paige is getting out of the limo and falls. Manny is shocked to see Paige and helps her. When they go back to the mansion, Paige tells Manny that she did a good thing and that surprisingly she is happy to see her. Manny tells Paige about how she wants to be an "actress" and she blew her goal to star in Mewesical High. Paige then helps her out by making Manny and the Stüdz to sing "Life Is A Show" and let Jason Mewes watch through the window. Mewes yells to her that she is his "Trixie". Manny gets excited and starts squealing. Later on, Manny is seen practicing the song "Saturday Night" with Michael Ray. In the last scene she stays in L.A with Paige, Mia, and The Stüdz. When Jay is about to leave, Manny and Jay start making out, signifying that they are going out again. Jay drives off with the bus and they all wave goodbye. Season 9 In [[Close To Me|'Close to Me']], Manny is seen at The Dot with Jay, Jane, and Spinner. Jane and Manny became friends through Facebook because they had a lot of mutual friends and common stalkers blocked. Jay starts to joke around with Manny and Jane telling them that they are lovey dopey and that they should kiss. Manny lightly taps Jay on the head, like a love tap. She is seen walking Jane to school and always teasing her about her friendship with Declan. She goes to Spinner's housewarming party and when she sees Declan flirting with Jane, she seems to encourage Jane to pursue Declan. At the party Manny and Jay are seen together kissing and cuddling which implies they are still in a relationship. All through the episode Manny gives boy advice to Jane, and some of the advice she gives are the reasons why Jane cheated on Spinner with Declan. Manny gives Jane advice about breaking up with Spinner, but Jane chickens out at the last minute and stays with Spinner. Manny and Jay appear later on in the season. In [[Degrassi Takes Manhattan|'Degrassi Takes Manhattan']], back in Toronto, Manny is back in town with her boyfriend Jay. She first comes into scene by surprising her best friend Emma at the Dot, who has just gotten a new job there. Excited to be home from Hollywood, for a fun filled summer with her bestie and her boy, Manny is completly revved up with energy. Jay asks Emma for a Spin-witch, Spinner's famous self entitled sandwich, Manny asks for one as well. Emma is nervous because Spinner told her not to use the sandwich griller until he got back. Putting matters into their own hands, Emma makes a sandwich for Manny and Jay, not noticing that the sandwich griller was sizzling. Moments later the fire alarm goes off and it begins to flame, everyone makes it out in time to see the Dot explode before their eyes. It is sad because it's the neighborly hangout and nobody wants to see it burn. Spinner comes in time to see what is going on, depressed about breaking it off with Jane, and now even more about the Dot burning down. The next few days pass, and Spinner is putting all of Jane's things into boxes, and is being depressed and mopey. Then, all of a sudden, Manny, Jay, and Emma break into his apartment, and pretty much kidnap him. He wants to know where he is going, but they insist that it's a surprise to cheer him up. The guys take Spin to Niagra Falls, to gamble and have a fun time. Manny and Jay's intentions are to get their friends Emma and Spinner together, so they leave them to be at the casino tables. A few moments later, Jay is worried that they should go stay and hang with them, but Manny tells him that they should leave them to be. The next morning, Manny knocks on Spinner's door to wake him up to go get breakfast with everyone, and she notices that Spinner is half-naked, and Emma in a veil. Manny feels this is awkward, and she asks Emma if that's a veil she's wearing on her head. Then Jay walks in. Spinner and Emma tell them that they woke up and to find a wedding picture, and to see a ring on her hand. Manny and Jay tell them to get dressed and come downstairs to see if they can get a refund on the ring and veil, and to see if they can get "divorced". They get dressed and they all go down to the casino again, and confront the crazy lady that married them. Manny a little frightened of the lady clutching onto Jay, asks if they can get a refund. The lady tells them "no", and tells them that they got a good price, $2,000 for the ring, and over $500 for the dress, which was the money winnings Emma and Spinner won from playing. The day they get back, Manny and Jay go to Spin's apartment for a brief few minutes, to ask him if they want them to get find them a divorce lawyer. A day or two later, they're home and Emma has Manny over her house. She tells Manny that her and Spinner are actually in love, and that they want to get married. Manny tells her that if she's actually sure about this she better talk to him one more time, she does so, and comes home upset, crying to Manny that he said, "if they ever get divorced" or something in that sense. Emma is upset, and Manny stays and helps cook dinner when Spike and Snake got home from camping. Spinner runs in a few moments later with a bouquet, and tells what's happening to Spike and Snake. Manny finds him cute, and that if Emma doesn't marry him then she will. At Emma's wedding, Manny is prepping and getting ready, and she goes to say some words to Spinner, and sees Jane kissing him goodbye and thinks more of it. She then gets into an all out bitch fight with Jane, punching, scratching, and kicking her and Manny ends up on the floor. Spinner is surprised, and helps Manny up, he tells her that Jane is there to just say goodbye, and not to ruin the wedding. Manny is okay with that, and straightens herself up and asks if she looks good. She then leaves for the wedding ceremony. She watches Jay marry them, and she is happy to see her best friend, Emma get married. She is also surprised to see Liberty. At the party after wards, the movie ends when Manny sings her song written for the wedding, "I Trust You", and the band The Studz plays in the background. Quotes *I'd love to, but I look like crap in a bikini. *You know how Manny used to ignore my calls? Now she answers and then hangs up! That is love in the works! *(while hitting the steering wheel while driving) NO!!! NO!!!! Don't put me through to your stupid voicemail!!! *I always liked counting how many times I'm in this thing.. The way I see it, the less, the better.. Oh crap.. One.. Last thing I wanna see is me smiling goofy and hanging off my bestest friend.. No.. Two..! I'm a freak! A failure! *As your friend substitute I'm telling you this isn't the way! *Yeah and I just saved your butt! Or were you two guys gonna kiss? Not that it's any of my business what team you play for.. *Uh oh.. Bun in the oven.. *Hey.. Bummer times.. At least there's a party.. *I don't know.. Let me pray on it. *Jay: "Yo gangsters. What's the happs?" Spinner: "Just celebrating Marco's big online poker score." Jay: "You must be quite the shark, Del Rossi." Marco: "Well, I used to play with my boyfriend." Jay: "Yes.. You're gay.. Super.." *You have got her bro! Forever! This way Emma can't ditch your ass when she comes to her senses.. *Studz rule! *Emma: "Jumped him? Why?!" Jay: "Because he didn't like Sean's face! It's jail, Emma. It ain't your boyfriend's country club." *"Relax! As a minister ordained by the online church of decandence I have seen many a nervous groom." *"The thing is, the less people know, you know...The more they don't know. Which is fine by me." *uncomfortable silence* " - The Diary of Jay Hogart *Takes Rick's glasses from his face and puts it on a (goofy smile)* "One, violence isn't the answer! Two, we don't care! Trivia *Jay has had the second highest amount of relationships as a male on Degrassi, second only to Spinner. *Jay has a tattoo that says "Alex" * Relationships *Alex Nuñez **Start Up: Before Gangsta Gangsta (306) **Broke Up: Secret (2) (415) ***Reason: Jay cheated on Alex with many different girls, including Emma, and gave her, along with Emma and possibly Amy, an STD. *Amy Peters-Hoffman (Hook-Up) **Start Up: Before Secret (1) (414) **Broke Up: Secret (2) (415) ***Reason: Jay gave her a social disease and hooked up with many girls in the ravine giving them gonnerhea. She dated Jay behind Alex's back. *Emma Nelson (Hook-Up) **Start Up: Secret (1) (414) **Broke Up: Secret (2) (415) ***Reason: Although it wasn't a real relationship, Jay hooked up with Emma behind Alex's back, and gave her gonnerhea. *Mel **Start Up: Before Don't You Want Me? (1) (618) **Break Up: Before Love is a Battlefield (703) ***Reason: Unknown, but Jay still had feelings for her. *Manny Santos **First Relationship: ***Start Up: We Got The Beat (707) ***Broke Up: Bust a Move (1) (713) ****Reason: Jay was too clingy. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Bust a Move (2) '(714) ***Broke Up: 'Ladies' Night (720) ****Reason: Jay goes back to his "old ways" by stealing Manny's engagement ring from the pawn shop. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: Degrassi Goes Hollywood (819-822) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Male Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi Movie Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Cheating Category:Affairs Category:Sex Category:Sexually Transmitted Diseases Category:Gonorrhea Category:Reformed Category:Gang Category:Bullying Category:Fights Category:Drinking Category:Money Category:Drugs Category:Band Category:Party Category:Canadian Category:Love Triangles Category:Crushes Category:Relationship Issues Category:STD Category:Caucasian Category:Canadian